WO publication number 2005080132 discloses a method and transfer apparatus for loading products to be transported into a cargo space. In the transfer apparatus described, a transfer plate, more generally a transfer element, is utilized, on top of which the load is first formed. Next, the load, together with the transfer plate, is pushed into the cargo space. After that, the transfer plate is pulled out from under the load. During the pulling, the load is supported, so that it will remain in the cargo space.
In the method, the products are first of all loaded onto the transfer plate, which is outside the cargo space and will be pushed into the cargo space. After this, the products are moved inside the cargo space by pushing the transfer plate inside along the bottom of the cargo space. Finally, the products are supported from the open side and the transfer plate is pulled out from between the bottom of the cargo space and the products. In the transfer apparatus, there is a frame and a transfer plate, more generally a moveable transfer element, supported on it. The transfer apparatus also includes transfer means for moving the transfer plate and the products into the cargo space and for pulling the transfer plate out of from between the bottom of the cargo space and the products. Correspondingly, WO publication number 2007071831 discloses an application of a transfer plate for loading various load pallets into a cargo space.
Controlling the transfer plate can be difficult, indeed often impossible, when pushing the transfer plate together with its loads into the cargo space and/or also when pulling it out. This can lead, for example, to damage to the load and also to the cargo space. In addition to this, in the cargo space there may be, for example, various kinds of damage to its walls. Some examples are dents, tears formed in them, and even places that substantially protrude from the wall surface. They may also damage the load units and/or the transfer element, for example, during transferring.
A container loader is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,866,932, in which protective walls are used between the material being loaded and the side walls of the container. The loader is intended for the loading of bulk materials. The protective walls are intended to receive the pressure caused by the material being pushed to the container in the loading stage, which causes, for example, the lateral spreading of the material. This makes its construction and operation complicated and heavy.